


Threadbare

by Calliope (SunnieDays612)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieDays612/pseuds/Calliope
Summary: “There's been a change of plan”Tsumugi Shirogane wakes up, completely unprotected, in a killing game of her own making.What's a girl to do?
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma & Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 2





	Threadbare

“There's been a change of plan”  
Tsumugi woke up in the gymnasium, seething with rage. It was empty, besides her, as had been the plan.  
Not that she could claim to know the plan anymore. She put her head in her hands. Okay, one step at a time.  
So, she wasn't the mastermind anymore. It was annoying, more than annoying, she was furious, truly furious, the kind of fury she hadn't ever felt before.  
But she could deal with it.  
All she had to do was find out who the real mastermind was, and…  
Kill them?  
No, that would end the game.  
Work with them?  
Would they be willing to work with her?  
They’d probably just kill her.  
Okay, so she didn't know what she had to do when she found the mastermind but they weren't going to enjoy it.  
Tenko and Himiko stepped through the door first, followed very quickly by Maki, Kokichi, Miu and Keebo.  
Kokichi made eye contact with her, and Tsumugi felt her heart skip a beat.  
Fuck  
They weren't meant to have their memories, how badly had the team screwed up?  
But, the fear passed, as Kokichi only seemed to be intrigued at her presence in the room, instead of recognizing her.  
“Excuse me?”  
Tenko was speaking to her.  
“Hi? What's wrong?” Tusmugi felt she may as well put on the persona she had so lovingly crafted, right? She gave Tenko a kind smile.  
“You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?”  
Tsumugi weighed her options.  
She could just tell them, they weren't going to remember anyway. And it might be funny to watch them all scream and shout and blame her and ask questions that she was in no way obliged to answer.  
Or she could keep up the charade.  
“Sorry, no,” she said, shaking her head and furrowing her brow.  
Tenko nodded like that was the answer she was expecting. “I’m Tenko, Chabashira.”  
“Tsumugi Shirogane.” They shook hands.  
More people had stumbled into the gymnasium while Tsumugi was conversing with Tenko, and now nearly everyone was here.  
Tsumugi did some mental maths and realised that only one person was left.  
Rantaro  
Tsumugi resisted the urge to slap herself.  
Of course  
They’d replaced her with him  
Typical Rantaro  
He’d glided on her tails all the way through V2, agreeing with her deductions and blaming the people she blamed, and now he was taking her spot and commanding her game from the shadows.  
The door opened and Tsumugi ran over to him.  
“Hello, Rantaro.”  
He gulped.  
“Hi…”  
Tusmugi bit her fist and tried not to scream, the others were staring now.  
“Do you two know each other?” asked Kirumi.  
“They probably hate each other.” said Kaede, smiling that languid smile that had drawn Tsumugi to her audition tape “Look how close she is to punching him.”  
“Nah,” said Katio, giving Tsumugi a smirk that almost changed the direction of her anger. “They used to fuck, definitely.”  
“How can you say that?’ said Miu, recoiling from him.  
More voices flooded through the room, But Tsumugi wasn't paying attention anymore, she was looking Rantaro dead in the eyes, searching for any trace of recognition.  
He winked at her.  
He fucking winked at her  
The gall  
She smacked him.  
Fuck!  
Why was his face so hard?  
She let go of his collar as she shook her hand, and Rantaro rubbed his face.  
Kaede was watching them.  
The little creep  
Shuichi was next to her, the look in their eyes bordered on obscene, and Tsumugi had to look away.  
She hadn't realised how much she preferred the people she made until she interacted with who they really were.  
Tusmugi couldn't have been happier when the Exisals finally arrived, late, but it was better than leaving her alone with these people.  
Chaos ensued.  
Tusmugi watched with glee as Katio tried to hide behind Kokichi who tried to hide behind Tsumugi. She ignored them and focused on where Kaede was watching the Exisals with a strange look on her face.  
Tsumugi imagined the Exisal suddenly activating and peppering Kaede with bullets. The thought left her feeling more relaxed than she had felt since she arrived here.  
That calm quickly vanished as the Monokubs jumped out.  
While her classmates were left with looks ranging from confusion to amusement to fear, Tsumugi was annoyed.  
She still didn't see why they needed them, it was a break in the formula. Traditionally, there was only Monokuma, the ratings of the last season hadn't even implied that viewers wanted the monokubs. They were just a lazy way to sell some cute plushies.  
Tsumugi had been planning to kill them off as quickly as she could, but she didn’t see that happening now that she was… out of commission.  
They introduced themselves, at this point, Tsumugi had completely zoned out, and she only zoned back in once they announced the outfit change.  
She smiled, she’d been looking forward to this.  
It had been her idea, everything had, but she’d been extra proud of the quick change technique.  
Kaito and Kokichi had emerged from behind her now, just in time to have their school uniforms swapped for the much more suitable outfits she had so lovingly designed and created.  
She let the same happen to herself and admired her own handiwork. She didn’t like to wear her own creations, but sometimes, needs must.  
Tsumugi completely fazed out while the Monokubs talked about the Ultimate Hunt and the lost memories.  
They took out the Flashback LIght, and Tsumugi covered her eyes, it always hurt, so she tried to avoid it.  
She woke up exactly where she’d been stood, although with a throbbing pain in her head.  
Jesus  
THey’d just left her here!  
The rest of them had clearly been put back in the lockers, but no, Tsumugi was just left unconscious on the fucking ground. Great.  
She picked herself up, and dusted her outfit down, noticing how crumpled it had gotten already. God! These outfits weren’t made for this kind of pressure, she should know, and she even told them to be careful with them, but, evidently, they had ignored her advice.  
No one else was here, at least they’d done that right, so she decided to go look around. Who knows what else they’d changed.  
The school was quiet, and empty, though Tsumugi doubted it would remain that way for very long. She heard voices and turned on her heel, not feeling ready to interact with her classmates.  
Tsumugi walked through the building, relishing the surprising quiet all around her, making her way out of the main building, where she ran straight into Kaede and Shuichi.  
Fuck.  
“Hello,” said Kaede, smiling.  
The groan Tsumugi let out was, perhaps, a little bit mean, she admitted.  
“Hi.”  
“Uhm, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ulitmate Pianist!” She said, clearly trying to ignore Tusmugi rudeness.”And this is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. “  
“Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer. Now, I’ve got places to be.”  
Tusmugi tried to move past Kaede, but she stood in her way.  
“Hey.” the blonde girl said. “You’re just as lost as we are, right? We should stay together, so we can work together.”  
Tusmugi narrowed her eyes but relented.  
“Fine. Try and keep up.”  
She walked on, going as quickly as she could, but unfortunately, Kaede was clearly in better shape than her, as she hadn’t managed to lose her by the time she nearly ran straight into Gonta Gokuhara.  
“OH.,” said Gonta “Gonta is sorry, he did not see you there.”  
Tsumugi shook her head.  
“Not your fault Gonta, I was, preoccupied.”  
Gonta looked at her, blinking. “How you know Gonta’s name?”  
“Lucky guess.”  
Kaede and Shuchi had caught up to her now, and the four of them stood while Tsumugi and Shuchi caught their breath.  
“Why were you running away from us?” asked Kaede.  
“I wasn’t.” lied Tusmugi.” I’m just a fast walker.”  
“Clearly not.” said Kaede, trying to hide her smile.” Judging by how out of breath you are.”  
“Hey there!”  
Kaito was running towards them, followed by Tenko, who was dragging Himiko behind her.  
Tsumugi used the arrival of some of the louder classmates to make her escape, slipping past them and heading towards the library.  
It was quiet, which was nice, and Tsumugi allowed herself to take a breath, standing in the doorway for a few seconds.  
“I do hope I’m not disturbing anything…”  
Fuck.  
Korekiyo Shinguchi came around the corner and looked at her.  
“No,” said Tsumugi. “Sorry, It’s just, quite a stressful situation.”  
“I assume you made contact with some of our fellows, then.”  
Tsumugi smiled.  
“Yes, they’re not the calmest.”  
“Or the quietest.”  
Tsumugi smiled, trying to hide her disappointment that she wouldn’t be able to check the door.  
”My apologies.” he said. “I failed to introduce my self. I am Korekiyo Shinguchi, the Ultimate Anthropologist.”  
“Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer.” She shook his hand.  
“ A pleasure to meet you Shirogane-san.”  
“I’ll leave you to your reading then, Shinguchi-san,” she said, making her leave from the library, hearing the chatter of classmates, and Monocubs, down the hallway.  
She snuck out another exit, making her way to the dorms, seeing Kirumi looking around.  
She tried to avoid the Ultimate Maid, but a polite cough behind her back made her realise she’d been caught.  
“Hello there.”  
“Hi…”  
“You wouldn’t happen to know whats going on, would you?”  
Tsumugis blood ran cold. “No! Why would you think that?” She was, in hindsight, maybe a bit too defensive.  
“You were sneaking around awfully suspiciously,” said Kirumi, now looking more concerned than confrontational.  
“Sorry, there are a lot of people gathered around outside, and I didn’t really want to get involved with that.”  
“I understand,” said Kirumi, “This is a stressful situation for everyone.”  
Kirumi, in all her kindness, had simply assumed Tsumugi was socially awkward, which, to be fair, she was, and not that she was fuming with rage at the people around her.  
“Yes, it’s nice to meet someone who is not running around like a headless chicken.”  
Kirumi laughed into her gloved hand.  
“Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, at your service.” She bowed deeply, which Tsumugi reciprocated, albeit with considerably less grace.  
“Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, eh, at your service.”  
While they were talking, some of the other students had found their way into the dorms and were now looking around. It was Kaede who spotted Tsumugi and waved at her.  
“Hello, Shirogane-san! We lost you for a second there.”  
Tsumgui smiled quickly, looking around for a way out and only saw Ryoma sat on the ledge outside the upper dorms.  
“Hi.” She said, hoping his standoffish demeanour would be enough to keep the other students away for a while.  
He just looked up at her, and when he didn’t ask her to leave, she sat down next to him.  
“You wouldn’t happen to have another of those would you?” she asked, gesturing to his cigarette.  
“‘S fake,” he said, taking it out of his mouth to show her that it was in fact, a candy cigarette.  
Right.  
They couldn’t have underage smoking on the show.  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“‘S’not your fault, wish it was real if I’m being honest.”  
Tsumugi thought about the mastermind lair, and if there would be cigarettes inside. She really wanted one, she’d been clean for a while, but this was a very stressful situation.  
She was snapped out of her thoughts as Ryoma offered her a candy cigarette.  
“S’not the same, but it’s all we’ve got.”  
She smiled and took it savouring the sweet taste.  
“Ryoma Hoshi.”  
“Tsumugi Shirogane. No Ultimate?”  
“Doesn’t matter, does it? We’re people, not talents.”  
“I’ll drink, or, smoke, I guess, to that,” she said, holding out the cigarette, which Ryoma reluctantly tapped his against.  
Tsumugi surveyed the rest of the Ultimates, they were all gathered here, which meant…  
On cue, the Cubs appeared, and Tsumugi groaned.  
They wanted everyone in the gymnasium, but Tsumugi didn’t understand why Monokuma couldn’t just call them over the speakers.  
A murmur ran through the class, but they decided to follow the voice and started to file out of the dorms, Kaede’s group going first, followed by the assorted others, with Tsumugi and Ryoma holding up the back.  
“Hey, Shirogane-san?” Kaede had come down to the back of the group to talk to her, Tsumugi would be flattered if she had any desire to talk right now.  
“You said you were the Ultimate Cosplayer right?”  
Tsumugi sighed  
“Yeah, I know I’m not the, you know, classic idea of a cosplayer.”  
“No!” said Kaede, smiling. “I think you look great, and you’re probably a great cosplayer. You’ll have to show me sometime!”  
Tsumugi felt herself blushing and smiled back at Kaede.  
Tsumugi heard Katio and Tenko having some kind of argument at the head of the group, and Kaede ran off to check it out. Tsumugi turned back and Ryoma was smiling at her from under his hat.  
“Shut up,” she said as they finally reached the gym.  
The class crowded into the gym as the Monocubs took their places on the stage before, out of nowhere, Mnokuma exploded into existence.  
“Hello, students!” Tsumugi had et the voice actor behind Monokuma once, she had been a nightmare  
“Welcome to your new home and school! All you wonderful ultimates have been gathered here, at the Academy for Gifted Juveniles for one reason and one reason only! For the Killing School Semester! I am your headmaster, Monokuma, and these are my wonderful kids!”  
He gestured to the Monocubs as some of the other students started talking  
“Did he say killing?”  
“Academy for what?”  
“He’s their dad?”  
“You heard right, students!” yelled Monokuma. “I’m sure you’re all well aware of the glass dome over the school? Well, you’re all stuck here, with me, unless one of you can work up the courage to kill someone! And, get away with it!”  
The room was filled with stunned silence for a second, which Monokuma took as a good sign, for whatever reason.  
Probably because he’s Monokuma.  
“Well,” he said, “I’ll leave you, kids, to it! Remember, you don’t just have to kill, you have to get away with it.  
With that, Monokuma disappeared, leaving the class together, shocked and terrified.  
Tsumugi sighed and readying herself for a long school year.


End file.
